The Big Bad Wolf is Innocent!
by KibaHinaLUV
Summary: Hinata was 15 when she went missing... now she's with the beast, the boy who killed his family, injured innocent hikers, and is accused of being the big bad wolf. But is all that true? Can he be proved innocent? Can Hinata do anything to help? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sorry I haven't written anything in while or finished QSMQ or W:OMA on my fictionpress account. I wrote this story because I was really bored and had major writer's block for my stories. Plus, my school play this year is called "The Big Bad Musical" so I decided to make something SIMILAR to that. Lame name, right? It's about the Big Bad Wolf being put on trial... Well, here it is! It's another multi-chapter, but it'll only be around 5 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any fairytales these chapters may relate to. **

"**The Big Bad Wolf is Innocent!" by KibaHinaLUV**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

**Late July…**

The boy, only 16-years-old, picked up the newspaper with his rough, calloused hands and laughed with glee. His cat-like eyes lit up while his smile widened. They were a "secret" newspaper reporting on government tests on people with mutated DNA, which is what they did to him.

Scientists inserted mutated wolf blood into his own bloodstream when he was at the age of ten. The boy went missing at the age of thirteen, and is believed to have gone off into the woods because of his wolf DNA. After that, there were many strange reports of attacks in the forests and on the streets nearby. The victims had claw marks and seemed to all be related to him somehow. Detectives suspect the boy to be the culprit. They have had specialists looking for him ever since. Now that he is sixteen, they expect the crimes to get worse with more experience he gets. It has been the opposite. There have been fewer attacks, a lower crime rate, and no sign of the wolf-boy.

He rolled up the newspaper and headed out to the forest to his headquarters, a wooden cabin that he used to camp out. No officer has ever found it, of course. He was careful to place it in a heavily tree-populated area with plenty of poison oak and other dangerous plants. He never had the worry of getting infected because only he knew the safe path in.

On his way of green trees he smelled something or someone… a girl. He turned one-hundred-eighty degrees to find a young, beautiful girl of his age. She had long, black flowing hair and such pearly, silky skin. Her eyes were special; they were white lilac orbs, the trait of the Hyuuga clan, that were just staring at him curiously. Her jacket provided meager protection from the cold, for its purple and white fabric was worn, old, and flimsy. She was shivering and lost…

The perfect target.

* * *

><p><strong>Late November...<strong>

The boy went to the cabin with his newspaper rolled under his arm in order to see his captive. He didn't want to call her his captive, though. He knew the girl, actually. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was his old classmate, the one that he used to like when he was younger. She never noticed him. He didn't bother getting to like anyone else. He didn't know what else to call her, if not captive. _Hostage? Housekeeper? Girlfriend? Maid? Servant? Slave? _

He felt they got along well enough, but the fact that he kidnapped her and locked her in an ultra-protected cabin hidden deep in the forest just ruined the whole relationship.

Under the boy's feet as he walked along was soft, but crunchy snow. He decided to wear his gloves and scarf today, but he felt terribly stuffy under all those layers. He removed his thick outside-layered jacket and threw it on his back.

The gray trees had no green, red, or yellow leaves remaining. The sky was a light blue-gray that made everything have a cool, sad effect. Before he turned the doorknob on his door, he pondered what would make the girl tremble with fear. _A thunderstorm? Bugs? A mass murderer? A wolf?_

He twisted the piece of metal on the door. Around the girl, he acted cruel, rude, as a bully, but he deeply cared for her. She had low tolerance and didn't have a temper. She was too sweet and caring to be hurt for the gentle creature she is.

"H-Hello again. W-What's in the newspaper?" her soft, high-pitched voice sounded in his ears.

"Today? I didn't check it out, yet. I always read in the cabin. Couldn't you have figured that out by now? Go make some tea, or something will you? While you're at it, get rid of that horrible stutter," he yelled, motioning with his free hand to get moving as he plopped down onto a chair nearby. Kiba propped his feet onto the table next to it.

"O-Okay, but…" She whispered, almost inaudible to the normal human ear, but his were enhanced due to the mutation.

"What now?" He snapped at her. He sent her a fierce look before he went into his own private room.

"What do I call you?" She said quickly while flinching. All she ever called him for the past two months was… Actually, she never really did call him anything. She just called something out or asked her question, if he ever let her. Come to speak of it, she never really talked much either! He could begin to smell her anxiety and fear building up. _Ah-ha! She's freaked out by me!_

"Kiba. Kiba-kun, Kiba-san, Kiba-senpai, Kiba…" The girl's eyes widened when she heard his name. "Whatever. You know what that means?" the boy acted as if he was threatening her. The girl shook her head. "FANG!"

Of course, that might even be the reason he was mutated at the age of ten. His mother didn't care for him, and decided to name him Kiba because the first tooth to grow in was his canine, which was strange.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Surname Hyuuga, given name Hinata."

"I know that already… Sunflower…" Kiba muttered, crossing his arms.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Oh, how the boy had longed to hear her say his name. Her angelic voice resonated throughout his whole body, sending a shiver down his spine. What was it about her that made him go crazy? Sure, he used to like her, but that was back then. He swore to himself to never get attached to anyone or anything.

"Hm…?"

Hinata finished boiling the water and put the leaves, herbs, and lemon in.

"What clan are you from? I think I've seen you around before," she asked. In reality, she knew exactly who he was now that she knew his name. He was previously Kiba Inuzuka, whom she went to school with. He always had a fluffy white dog sneaked inside his jacket. She had heard rumors when she was thirteen that he had turned into a wolf and was on a killing spree.

Kiba's shoulders tensed, teeth gritted against each other, and his fists clenched. He was raging with angry fury. He shot up, almost knocking his seat down. He slammed the newspaper on the coffee table to read later, and then smacked the tea set out of Hinata's arms. It splashed and shattered on the ground. It was a perfectly good waste of porcelain.

The truth is that once Kiba's family knew he was bound to go on a rampage one day and that they couldn't trust him due to the scientist's mutation, they cast him out of the Inuzuka clan. His dog, Akamaru, was not allowed to follow him. They held him back and tried to get rid of every last reminder, including most of his scent. Kiba was left out to live in the woods, where he found the abandoned cabin that they were in now. He was so furious with his family, he slaughtered each and every one of them, including his dog, when they were on a picnic in the woods. He doesn't want to remember any of them. The cabin he called home was his only haven. Between his teeth he hissed,

"Never ask that again." He grabbed onto her trembling shoulders and shouted at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Hinata made quick, jerky nods and stared into his eyes, like a proper princess should if she trusted them. Kiba looked at Hinata's feet in order to avoid her gaze. They were bleeding, and a broken piece stuck into her leg. It was amazing how she could keep her composure. Kiba looked back up to her eyes. There were clear, salty tears flowing down the side of her face and dropping off her chin.

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata… I'll help you clean up and fix the injury. Go wait in your room," he commanded. Kiba helped his captive hobble over to her room. He never wanted to hurt anyone in his life, but the mutation changed that. Kiba picked up the broken pieces of porcelain and found a fire-aid kit in the cupboards. He walked back to Hinata's room to find her in her bathroom, trying to take the piece of tea cup out of her flesh.

"STOP!" he yelled. "I'll do that. You just sit back…"

He wasn't keeping his attitude up. If she noticed, he would be found out and made a liar. He'd have a new reputation, which wouldn't be good for anyone; the scientists would find him. It was indeed possible.

Kiba didn't know how to exactly heal a wound or properly remove apiece of sharp dense material. He slowly took out the porcelain piece, which was not as deep as he though, out of her silky, broken skin. As his hands took hold of her, he didn't know what to feel at all. He stopped the bleeding and quickly put a bandage on it. He was tempted to kiss that or her hands, but he shook the thought away.

"Thank you….." Hinata whispered.

"You will not speak of this ever again unless I absolutely need you to. Got that?"

She nodded her head, picked up the first-aid kit and hobbled cutely out the door. Kiba looked in the mirror of his bathroom. His eyes were the same as ever, cat-slits… but he seemed to be more tired than usual; different in some way. He heard footsteps coming back towards him. He spun around, expecting a foolish, frightened girl, but instead he saw an accepting, loving person. Hinata came up to the boy and kissed his red-tattooed cheek.

"I know you're not all big and bad…." She whispered right in his ear. She retreated, a slight blush creeping onto her face. Kiba wiped off the kiss and went to read the newspaper. He walked back down the hall, passing by a few rooms. He arrived back at the small table and the chair. He sat down and kicked his feet up onto the coffee-table. He shook the newspaper out and read the title. _Of course, it's a report about her… _

_**MISSING GIRL STILL OUT THERE**_

_**November 28**_

_Hinata Hyuuga was only 15-years old when she disappeared in Late July of this year. We believe she may have been abducted by the "Big Bad Wolf." She was taking a night hike in the woods when there was a sudden howl, and she disappeared. Of course, we found this piece of information from her long-time friend, who she was talking to at the moment through her cell phone, which we do not have. We have no evidence of where she may be except for this and that her family said she was going to take a walk. There is almost no trace except for timing and the howl. _

_She is supposed to be the heir of her family's company. According to her family, she never really liked the woods so they hope to see her safe, or else Hanabi Hyuuga will fill in. Hinata is 160 centimeters, or about 5 feet and 3 inches. She weighs about 45 kilograms, or about 99 pounds and 3 ounces. She has mid-waist blue-black hair. Her straight bangs cover her forehead. Her eyes are a white-lilac color and her skin is a milky white. She was last seen wearing a purple and white jacket and navy blue capris. She was wearing black converse sneakers and a black headband. If you have any information on this case, please contact us or the police as soon as you can. Our contact number is on the back. _

_Hinata Hyuga will be 16-years-old on December 27. Her family hopes to see her smile before then. _

Kiba laughed heartily like a true villain. This was all going according to plan… _Now, if only it could stay that way._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you might think this prologue is useless, but it relates to one of the most important parts in the story. I actually planned this one out! If I made any mistakes, please tell me... I was kind of falling asleep while typing this up from my journal. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to update more often, now! Well, hopefully. There's nothing to do… It's sad really, but it's much better than sitting in a classroom that makes me want to fall asleep. Summer's going by pretty fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto. **_** (Of course I don't, this is FANFICTION!)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-December...<strong>

"Neji! Where could she be?" Hanabi Hyuga screamed into the leaves above her head, where she was sure her older cousin was hiding.

"Shush, now," she heard him gently call. "You might scare them off, if they were to be here…"

The leaves rustled softly in the light breeze, throwing Hanabi off, once again. Her head jerked to the left, but there was nothing there. She felt that the world was spinning, everything was shifting out of order, and someone was out to get her.

_No… _She thought. _I'm just being paranoid. _

She missed her sister, even though it was the perfect opportunity to take over the family business. Maybe she was worried about taking over. Maybe she was worried about messing up and having no one there to support her. She obviously missed her older sister's guidance and her smiles.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and there was a howl. The two sounds worked together in a perfect harmony. The roars blasted in her ears, scaring her as if she were in a horror film. To Hanabi's right was a sudden blur of gray fur, and it strangely looked like…

"A wolf!" Neji yelled as he began to run away from the terror. "Move, Hanabi, get away!"

She could barely even hear him over the howls. All that she was able to receive was a loud mumble. Bright yellow lights glowed in the darkness. She peered closer at the light, completely ignoring Neji. Inching towards it, she held her hand out to the light.

It was a horrible choice for her future. She saw black slits in the middle of the lights. She finally realized… it was the Big Bad Wolf's eyes. They widened and in a flash of lightning, the wolf pounced out at her.

"AHHHHH! Neji!" But it was too late. The wolf began to tear her limbs off in sheer hunger and darkness. She didn't live another day, but Neji was still out there, somewhere in the woods, searching for the one he called Lady Hinata.

* * *

><p>Kiba ran. He ran the hell out of the city. They casted him out and accused him of so many murderous deeds. Yes, he may have done a few of them, but it was the mutant DNA that made him go on rampages. The rest were pure lies where he was framed!<p>

He was trying to stay unnoticed. Well, that worked for about a second. Ever since the Hinata Hyuga kidnapping, he hasn't gotten one newspaper (which he loved, being an isolated teenage mutant) and all his resources had to come from the forest. The security and guarding of the city was tripled, just for the sake of the Hyuga Company.

His heart was going to jump out of his chest if he ran any harder. He didn't want to go into wolf form; it would only make things worse. The dead leaves and crisp snow crunched under his feet, and his trail was clear. His foot impressions were freakishly accurate, and they seemed so clean edged. He knew he was staring defeat right in the eye.

He didn't want his hideout to be found, so he only had one choice. He had to let the special police corps capture him where he was standing, right then and there. Kiba forced himself to slow his legs to a halt as the pale-skinned man and his pink-haired partner came up to him. He felt like he was being restricted by something, until he realized they brought the famous strategist with them. This genius had a supernatural ability to manipulate shadows, ultimately leading to the control of your body. They put his hands in cuffs and the pink-haired woman was happy to punch him unconscious while the other man prepared their ride back on a large, painted bird.

Kiba knew what was next. Trial. All he could think about though wasn't of his "innocence" and freedom. He had that all planned out. _Hinata… please be safe._ In his mind, he was crying. He was desperately clutching onto what he called life and love.

* * *

><p>Hinata was preparing the tea for her captor like every other normal day. She felt different, almost happy or nervously excited. She shook her head. She couldn't like someone (not even as a friend) who had taken her family and freedom away from her, not even the slightest bit. He may have made her somewhat of a maid, but it was almost a relief. It took her away from mindless hours of useless paperwork to prepare for becoming the head of a leading business corporation. She didn't have to attend those boring, dull meetings to please her father. She got to work in a beautiful cabin that was peaceful when Kiba wasn't home, which was nearly most of the time.<p>

Kiba, in the morning, would always show some sort of appreciation or happiness. He would be a normal teenager. One day he even told her,

"I'm out sixty-nine percent of the time. Make good use of it." He winked that day and mouthed, "If you know what I mean, girl." He leaned back and smirked, preparing to leave for the day. It made her blush like a beet by just remembering it.

That was the only real time she could laugh during the day- morning. He would slap her across the face if she ever laughed during any other time. The only reason he was happy was because he was still half asleep and delirious. That's why he might fall asleep on her shoulder while watching TV or… pick her up into a hug, even. She heard him sleep talk about his past and how he wanted to be normal, with a family, friends, and maybe even a girlfriend. He had a mutant DNA injected by the government though, so he couldn't ever have that life… She felt a mixture of pity and hatred for the poor wolf-boy.

It was strange, though. Awkwardly strange to her. He was getting late to "home" and earlier he left without a word or a glance. She sat next to a small window with the tea and began to worry. _What if something bad happened? Where is he…?_

She stared towards the TV. He said to only watch it if he didn't come home by midnight. She wouldn't dare disobey his orders (even with how kind he is, compared to other stereotype kidnappers), and what if he came while she was watching the news? She checked the wall clock, only to see that it was 8 o'clock.

_Four more hours…_ There was something tugging and pulling at her heart, something ripping it to pieces. It made her bite her lip in anticipation and pain, it made her go mad. _What is this feeling?_

* * *

><p>Hinata was ripped from her unexpected nap and into reality. She lifted her head from the table's surface, only to see that the impressions were imprinted on her cheeks.<p>

She touched the side of the tea cups and sighed at their temperature. "Cold as stone…"

She looked around the room to see nothing changed. She took a glance at the clock to see that it was twelve minutes past midnight. She quickly went to the bathroom, and then turned on the television.

"BREAKING NEWS! We've just received information on the trial of the Big Bad Wolf, previously known as Kiba Inuzuka," the anchor said with an expressionless look on her face. Hinata gave out a little gasp and stood there, listening to what she had to say. She wanted to know how he was, where he was, and if he was safe.

"It took a while, but the police has finally found and captured the beast," her voice continued while a video tape played. Kiba was in handcuffs with a worried look on his face. She thought she saw him mouth her name… She shook her head. _I'm just imagining things again._ Cameras flashed and the questions attacked him.

"Where's the Hyuga? Did you really take her?"

"How are you feeling about all this? Is everything true?"

"What's it like being—?"

"Did you really kill her only sister?" Hinata let out a scream and wanted to rip her hair out. No one touches her little sister! But... He couldn't have. He wouldn't! She took deep breaths and continued to listen.

"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled, baring his fangs to the reporters. They shoved him into the police building, which was the end of the video. The anchor spoke again,

"Well, it looks like we can rest easy while looking for that Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata shut off the television. She couldn't keep watching. She knew Kiba could somehow be proved innocent. He was. She felt it deep down in her gut and heart. Kiba had given her many opportunities to run away. Heck, he even showed her the way back to the city. She seemed suspicious of him, but never ran away. That was the whole point of those; it was a test to see if the clever boy's plan could be a success. It was looking clear and easy breezy.

Hinata took deep breaths and decided she needed to know more. She picked the remote up, and slowly clicked the power button once more.

"-part of an exclusive interview with the wolf!" the black haired anchor announced. Another clip played and Hinata wondered, _Why are they playing all these interviews to the public? It should be a private investigation..._

"Did you or did you not take Ms. Hyuga?" the interrogator asked. Kiba smirked, flashing one of his fangs.

"Don't you think she'd be in the city by now if I did? She knows the way back."

The interrogator wrote that down as a suspicious sentence.

"Why'd you kill your family? What about Hanabi hyuga?"

"Why the f*** did they cast me out of the clan when I was little? And who the hell is this Hanabi chick?"

He jotted down more notes, quicker this time.

"Hanabi is the younger sister of the missing Hinata Hyuga. Is it true, that you killed innocent people?"

"WHY DID THE GOVERNMENT—!" they had censored out his words. Hinata took that as a clue to that there were some secrets that couldn't be leaked out, or he was just cussing his heart out. _I'm pretty sure it's both, though…_ By now, Kiba was standing and fuming pillars of fire from his ears and eyes.

"Who's your attorney? I hope you have a good one. Many people are against you." The interrogator got up and left the room, leaving Kiba with threatening eyes and clammy hands. The footage went back to the news anchor. _These people are incompetent for showing these clips! _

"We sure are lucky that he's securely locked up!" she said as a joke. _It's not funny…_

"Surely we are! There's nothing to worry about, folks! Nothing at all!" the man'svoice was so unrealistic. Their smiles were a fraction too wide, their pitches too high, and they're laughing maniacally when they're supposed to keep straight faces. It didn't seem right, but Hinata couldn't put her finger on it.

Soon, drowsiness overtook her body again due to the late time and she drifted asleep watching the news.

* * *

><p>"YAHOOOOO!" was the first thing that woke Hinata up; the shout of Kiba. While rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she wondered how in the world it was possible. Then her mind flashed back to the nervous smiles of the anchors.<p>

"They were lying, Kiba, about you being locked up. Weren't they?" she asked, jolting up from the couch.

"HELL YEAH! I got away from there as fast as I could!" he shouted, while stuffing things into a few bags. "Hinata, I'm packing these bags in case I'm going to have to make a quick escape. Either I take you with me, or you can survive on your own."

"I don't want to live this life… I'd rather stay with _you_ of all people."

"We're going to another place- some countryside with beautiful cherry blossom trees! I can stop worrying about being detained and being killed!" His big smile was suddenly replaced with a look of defeat. He shook his head and held it between his hands. "Who am I kidding? I'm going to die hopeless. I can't act rude in front of you anymore! I can't even think straight with my escape route!" Hinata just watches her captor go crazy. He didn't seem like himself in any way. It was… weird.

"Why are you so worried?" Hinata asked. He glared at her as if to say, "You're damn kidding, right?"

"I think you're innocent," she quickly said to cover it up. Kiba laughed and held his gut. It wasn't only hilarious that she thought he was innocent and it would cheer him up, but it gave his plan to escape the civilization's wrath a chance to rise again after its fall.

"Yeah, go tell that to the world. They'll believe you!" He said sarcastically. Then it hit him harder than a bullet would. "Wait… that's damn perfect!"


End file.
